If we were to meet again under the stars
by FlyingLikeAButterfly
Summary: Karin escapes the sleepover and meets an old friend, or maybe more than that... Rated T because of very little swearing it may be very little but it's still there and to be safe. One-shot. Bittersweet.


A birthday fic for Karin and Yuzu… This is my first Histukarin fic so I'm sorry if it is too OC.

* * *

Karin's POV

Why was she still here? She hated gossiping, make overs..ect to put it simply she detested sleepovers. Just because she wore a skirt nearly every day (it was school she had to) didn't mean suddenly she wasn't a tomboy anymore. But for Yuzu, Karin obliged, it was Yuzu's Birthday anyways so… you get the idea right?

So even thought I tried not to I had to leave. With a quick word to Yuzu("I'm going to the toilet) I managed to escape. But as soon as I took a step outside with my runners on I was hit with full force of the cold. I shivered, I wanted to get my coat but then I realised that id have to go back upstairs and into my room, it would just make getting out harder.

"Shit!' I cursed under my breath

"Just have to brave it." I thought sighing

I walked around and found my way making my way to the railing where I met Toshiro. I put my leg over the railing and sat down hugging myself in an attempt to keep myself warm. Looking up to the sky. My breath was caught he was right, it _WAS_ the best place to see the sky.

* * *

Toushiro's POV

I sensed her at the railing, I walked and she didn't sense me. She was only wearing a singlet and pyjama pants, her hair out, it was long and I wondered how it would feel if I ran my hand throught it, me, being ice type zanpakuto wielder and all wasn't cold. But she was probably cold seeing as she was wrapping her arms around her and all.

I walked soundlessly toward her and placed my jacket on her, her reaction was unexpected.

* * *

Karin's POV

I could sense someone walking near me but ignored it; I wouldn't bother them and hopefully wouldn't bother me. Then I felt a jacket fall on my shoulders, I looked up to see who put it there, looking up I didn't expect Toushiro. My eyes widened and I lost my balance.

Now if this was a cliché romantic story he would've caught me, but it was just my luck it wasn't one of those moments, and so I (very ungracefully) fell back protecting my head as I fell his eyes widened…

* * *

Toushiro's POV

She fell. She fell at the sight of me, was I that scary? She was beautiful and I cursed my hormones, I didn't catch her! I held a hand out for her to take to get up. But instead she shooed it away, standing up. Instead if being nice and asking'are you alright?' I chose to say:

"Did you just fall?" I asked raising an eyebrow…

* * *

Karin's POV

"Did you just fall?" He asked raising an eyebrow, I shot him a glare

"No, I attacked the floor." I retorted

"Backwards?" he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, damn him.

"Yes, I'm freaking talented." I said haughtily, he had nothing to say then.

"I heard it was your birthday and thought I night pay you a visit." He said straight out as I dusted my PJ pants with the jacket (somehow) still on.

"And?" I replied

* * *

Toushiro's POV

"And?" she replied

**Flashback**

"_Taicho!" cried a very busty fuku-taicho bursting into the room._

"_This better'd be important Matsumoto!" replied a grumpy Toushiro angry that his paperwork signing had been interrupted._

"_I just talked with Rukia-chan and she is going to the World of the living!" She cried obviously excited about some thing._

"_And what does this have to do with me?" He replied_

"_Well she told me she was going for Ichigo's sister's birthdays and then I thought, wait. Wasn't my Taicho stalking one of them? Then I thought he should go see her!" She gushed_

"_I wasn't- oh never mind, I don't have time!" he replied._

"_Don't worry! I got you a day off, now go and find her a present!" she said shoving him out of the door locking it so he couldn't go back into his office. Sighing he left._

"_Might as well…" he said to himself_

"_He he! Now that he's gone I can have a sake party!" Grinned Matsumoto_

**End of Flashback**

"I got you a birthday present, well if you don't want it…." I trailed off

"I do want it!" she said quickly with a hint of excitement in it, even thought she had tried to hide it.

Her face was lit and it made her beautiful, her hair was longer…

"You grew your hair." I said randomly

"You too, stop changing the subject, hand it over." She replied holding her hand out

"Here." I offered taking the rectangular present out from my pocket (in his jeans).

* * *

Karin's POV

I was quite excited actually; Toushiro came to see me on my birthday!

He handed me a rectangular box and I opened it… It had a beautiful blue-clear heart with some silver vines on the sides; the heart was cold to the touch. Ice.

"Won't it melt?" I asked, cos if it did she wasn't going to be to happy.

"It won't." he said shaking his head.

"Thanks." I replied

"Hn..." he then replied.

* * *

Toushiro's POV

We leanded forward, I could feel her hot breath on my skin; it sent shivers down my spine. I felt her lips against mine, they were so soft. I could smell her, she smelt like pears. My first kiss.

* * *

Karin's POV

I could feel his breath against mine, it was cold, and well he was Mr. Icy so that made sense. He smelt like mint. His lips were soft but cold. My first kiss.

He pulled away. I was surprised, angry even but before I could say anything I realised that he indeed was a shinigami and I was just a human, and I was guessing that relationships between humans and shinigamis was forbidden.

* * *

Toushiro's POV

"Karin, I'm sorry but-" I was cut off

"I understand, shinigami's and humans can't have a relationship, am I right?" she replied

"Yes… I'm so sorry, I wish but it's against the law…" I trailed off

"It's okay, plus you suck at kissing, it was like you were trying to bite an apple!" she replied feigning happiness.

"Hey! How would you know? I bet that was your first kiss!" I retorted

"So what if it was?" she retorted stubbornly

"…. It was mine to…" I was silent, realising I had taken her first kiss.

"Lighten up Mr. Grumpy pants!" she grinned punching me in the arm, a friendly gesture.

Before I could get her back she tuned around leaving

"See you, it's late and Yuzu's going to know that I'm gone sooner or later." She said waving.

* * *

So there it is! This was written quickly with no beta. I'm sorry if there are any grammar problems. If you wanted to see the necklace here's the link(take away the spaces): http: / / www . wholesalesarong . com / wholesale-jewelry-page / pendant1163 . htm


End file.
